A Problematic Dress
by FidelitasInfinite
Summary: Some see it black and blue. Some see it white and gold. And it annoys Clara very much.


**Author's note: I wrote this months ago, when the famous dress was all over the internet, but never published it. I found it in my documents today and decided I should try to publish it. Also, English is not my first language, and I wrote this in like, ten minutes, so I hope it won't be too bad !**

* * *

"You seem upset," the Doctor remarked as Clara entered the TARDIS, with her brow frowned and an annoyed pout on her lips. "What's wrong?"

The petite brunette sighed heavily then pulled out her smartphone as she walked around the console before stopping beside him.

"That dress," she spoke aggressively as she lifted her phone to his face to show him a picture of a simple dress, "What colour is it?"

The Doctor frowned and looked back and forth between Clara and the picture she was showing to him, wondering wether or not he should really be answering her question.

"It's black and blue," he finally said. "Why? Do you have a problem with that dress?"

Clara groaned and looked at the screen.

"Doctor. It's _obviously_ white and gold."

"No, it's not. It's black and blue."

"There's absolutely no _black_ on that picture."

"Yes there is, the lace is–"

"Gold," she cut him off, "The lace is gold."

The Doctor gave her a concerned look before snapping her phone from her.

" _That_ , is _clearly_ black and blue, Clara," he insisted, pointing at the picture before pausing to look at her. "Are you malfunctioning again? What colour is my shirt?"

"You shirt is white. Your jacket is blue navy, your shoes are black, and your hair is grey."

"Thanks for reminding me," he muttered, "and your dress?"

"For God's sake Doctor, my dress is red! I'm not colour blind!"

The Doctor grabbed his sonic screwdriver and scanned Clara's annoyed big brown eyes.

"No, you're fine," he admitted, glancing at his sonic.

"I know I am," she said before snatching the screwdriver from him the same way he had taken her phone, then used it to scan him.

"No need to scan me, I am fine. This body doesn't even need glasses like the last two did."

"Yeah, you're alright," she said in a disappointed tone. "I'm sorry. That dress is driving me crazy," she grunted, leaning with her elbows on the side of the console, hands on her face.

"Who cares about this dress, Clara? It wouldn't suit you anyway. It's too ugly for you," he shrugged.

"I asked Adrian, he said he saw it blue too, and my grams sees it blue as well and–" she suddenly stopped in the middle of her sentence. "Wait, what did you just say?"

He froze. Had he thought his last sentence out loud?

"I said the dress was ugly."

"For me. You said the dress was too ugly for me," she smiled.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Doctor. I'm not colour blind, _nor_ deaf."

They both fell silent, staring at eachother.

"You hear voices then," he finally said, walking around the console, pulling some random levers and pushing useless buttons to avoid her gaze. "So, where do you want to go?"

She remained silent, so he finally looked at her. She was staring into space, lost in her thoughts.

"I like it too, you know," she said, still staring at the TARDIS wall.

"What do you like?" He asked carefully.

"That new body of yours. I know you think I don't like it and that I loved the last one better, but the truth is, I don't mind, and I don't care. It's like that stupid dress. Some people see it black and blue, and some see it white and gold, but in the end, it's still the same dress."

The Doctor's mouth fell open at what Clara had just said, and he felt both of his hearts skipping a beat.

"Did you... did you just compare me to that ugly dress?" Was all he could respond. He wasn't good at deep talks.

"Shut up," Clara laughed, looking shyly at the console's flashing buttons.

The Doctor grinned and walked towards her. He stopped just a few centimeters from her and glanced down at her hand lying on the console for a moment, wondering if he should take it. He swallowed hard, and was about to put his hand on hers when Clara's phone suddenly ringed, which made them both jump.

"It's my dad," said Clara, "I was supposed to meet him when you landed the TARDIS at school. Could you give me a lift?" She asked.

"Of course," said The Doctor in a whisper.

"You can come if you want," she offered. "We were just supposed to have coffee in my apartment."

"Do I have to pretend that I'm your boyfriend again?" He asked, flying the TARDIS to Clara's flat.

She laughed.

"Not this time, I promise!" She said as she walked to the door as he landed.

"Too bad," he breathed, following her.

That time, she didn't hear him.


End file.
